My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo gets infected with a deadly alien virus and it will be up to Twilight to find a cure, but when the mane 6, Spike and Twilight herself get infected with the virus, Twilight will have to create an antidote that will cure the virus before it's too late.
1. A Romantic Night with a Princess

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 1

A Romantic Night with a Princess

It was a bright and sunny day in the magical land of Equestria, it was about 2 hours away from the time for Princess Celestia to set the sun and Princess Luna to raise the moon. Everypony in town was wrapping up their work, closing up their shops for the day and going home. Over at the Golden Oak Library, Twilight Sparkle was reading a book, Spike was wiping dust off some books and their human friend and roommate Neo was taking it easy, a few hours ago, Neo was performing live in Ponyville for all of his Ponyville friends and he was very tired from his performance. Every few minutes, Twilight would come over and make sure he was comfortable and see if he was feeling better, a few minutes later, Spike belched out a letter, Twilight opened the letter and saw that it was for Neo and it was from Princess Luna. Twilight read the letter out loud for Neo and Spike to hear:

Dear Neo,

It's been a long time since you and I spent some time together, I am writing to you because I would very much like to see you again, we have so much to catch up on, so I would like to invite you to please come spend the night at our palace, and don't worry, I talked it over with my sister so she knows about it and she would like to see you again as well, I have enclosed a ticket for you to take the Friendship Express to our palace, I look forward to seeing you and I will be waiting for you.

Sincerely yours,

Princess Luna.

Neo was happy to hear from Princess Luna, it had been a good while since they last saw each other, Twilight was happy for Neo that Princess Luna wanted to spend some time with him. Twilight thought that Neo should get ready to go to Canterlot Castle right away because it was almost time for Princess Celestia to set the sun and for Princess Luna to raise the moon. Neo quickly went upstairs, he put on a black Type O Negative shirt, some black shorts and black shoes, he put on white makeup all around his face with some black under his eyes, he wanted to keep the mutilated side of his face covered up, plus he knew that Princess Luna didn't mind him dressing Gothic style, she even liked that style. Right when Neo was ready to go, he came downstairs, Twilight came over to Neo and said, "Would you like us to go with you?" Neo said, "I would love that, I'm sure Luna won't mind, besides, it's nice to travel with friends." Touched by what Neo said, "Twilight gave him a hug, as they hugged, Spike came over and joined the hug.

Then the 3 friends were on the Friendship Express on their way to Canterlot. They made it to Canterlot Castle within 20 minutes, As they walked up to Canterlot Castle, Neo took a good look at it, he loved looking at the site of the castle, he had not been in the castle since he and his friends saved the Crystal Empire from the evil King Sombra, and that was over a month ago and now he was finally back at the glorious castle. As they approached the castle door, the door opened, Neo, Twilight and Spike walked down a hallway, Neo was looking forward to seeing both princesses, as they approached a door, there were royal guards there, the guards said hello to Neo and immediately let him and his 2 friends in without question. The guards were used to seeing Neo by now and all of the guards had been told by both princesses that if Neo ever came to the castle, alone or with friends, the guards are to always let him in and treat him with respect.

The guards let Neo, Twilight and Spike into the room, they walked down another hallway and they saw Princess Celestia standing in the hallway, the 3 friends were very happy to see her. Princess Celestia smiled and she walked towards them, she welcomed each one of them, she smiled at Neo and said in a gentle voice, "Hello Neo, my faithful son, how are you today?" Neo said, "I'm doing fine Celestia." Princess Celestia giggled and said, "That's wonderful, and I am very pleased to see you again my sweet little boy." Neo gave Princess Celestia and hug and called her mommy, as he hugged her, she giggled sweetly and hugged him back, calling him her son, Twilight and Spike awed at the sweet moment as Princess Celestia gave Neo motherly love. Then Princess Celestia asked Twilight and Spike how they were doing, they both said they were doing fine and she always called Twilight her faithful student, then Neo asked Celestia where Luna was, Celestia told Neo that Luna was down the hall in the next room waiting for him. Twilight said that she and Spike would leave Neo so that he could be alone with Luna and Princess Celestia took Twilight and Spike to a room where they would be staying for the night.

Neo walked down the hallway to see Princess Luna. As he got to the room, he heard Princess Luna speaking, he looked into the room, Princess Luna was reading a book and she was reciting love poetry out loud, she spoke in her royal Canterlot voice and said out loud,

"If yet I have not all thy love, Dear, I shall never have it all, I cannot breathe one other sigh, to move, Nor can intreat one other tear to fall, And all my treasure, which should purchase thee, Sighs, tears, and oaths, and letters—I have spent. Yet no more can be due to me, Than at the bargain made was meant; If then thy gift of love were partial, That some to me, some should to others fall, Dear, I shall never have thee all. Or if then thou gavest me all, All was but all, which thou hadst then; But if in thy heart, since, there be or shall, New love created be, by other men, Which have their stocks entire, and can in tears, In sighs, in oaths, and letters, outbid me, This new love may beget new fears, For this love was not vow'd by thee. And yet it was, thy gift being general; The ground, thy heart, is mine; whatever shall grow there, dear, I should have it all. Yet I would not have all yet, He that hath all can have no more; And since my love doth every day admit New growth, thou shouldst have new rewards in store; Thou canst not every day give me thy heart, If thou canst give it, then thou never gavest it; Love's riddles are, that though thy heart depart, It stays at home, and thou with losing savest it; But we will have a way more liberal, Than changing hearts, to join them; so we shall be one, and one another's all."

Neo listened to Luna recite the poetry and he thought she had a beautiful voice, then Neo walked into the room when she finished the poem. Luna saw Neo come in, she smiled and said, "Oh Neo, there you are, I've been waiting for you." She walked over to him and said, "I'm so happy to see you, thank you so much for coming, you and I are going to have a wonderful time together." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, that was a lovely poem you recited." Luna's cheeks turned pink, she didn't know that he was listening, but she smiled and said, "Why thank you, I love classic love poetry, it's so romantic, but I didn't know you heard me." Neo said, "Don't be embarrassed Luna, that was a lovely poem and you have a beautiful voice." Princess Luna smiled and said, "Why thank you, you're very sweet, now, shall we go sit out on the balcony and spend some time together?" Neo said, "I would love to."

Then Neo and Princess Luna walked out to the balcony, Neo sat down in a chair and Luna sat in a pony chair right next to him, they both sat under the moonlight and spent some time together. Neo and Luna talked to each other for a good while, Neo told Luna about his latest concerts, he talked about about all the illusions he made during the show and how everypony loved his performance, some mares even came to see him after the show and gave him a lot of attention. Princess Luna loved hearing all about his concerts and she was hoping that someday he would perform for her at the castle. Neo promised that he would perform at the castle very soon, so they continued talking, Princess Luna even flirted with him a little and told him about how handsome she thought he was and she loved everything about him, and she really loved his Gothic outfit. Neo blushed as Princess Luna complimented and flirted with him, Princess Luna told him not to be embarrassed, she really liked him, Neo was touched to know that he was being adored and well liked by a princess.

Then Princess Luna had an idea, Neo had never heard her speak in her royal Canterlot voice, so she said, "Neo dear, you said I have a very beautiful voice, but you've never heard me speak in my royal Canterlot voice." Neo said, "No I don't think I have, would you like to demonstrate?" Luna smiled and said, "I would love to, would you like to hear a love poem in my royal Canterlot voice?" Neo said, "That sounds wonderful, I would love to hear it." Princess Luna felt so happy, she giggled and said, "Oh you, you're so wonderful, now just so you know, my voice is very loud when I speak in my royal Canterlot voice." Neo said, "That's okay, please recite your love poem in your lovely royal Canterlot voice." That nice compliment made Princess Luna blush and giggle, then she said, "Oh you, you're so sweet, okay, I will now recite my love poem in my royal Canterlot voice."

Princess Luna cleared her throat, she put her hoof in front of her chest and began reciting her poem in her royal Canterlot voice, "Dear love, for nothing less than thee, Would I have broke this happy dream; It was a theme, For reason, much too strong for fantasy, Therefore thou wak'd'st me wisely; yet my dream thou brok'st not, but continued'st it. Thou art so true that thoughts of thee suffice to make dreams truths, and fables histories; Enter these arms, for since thou thought'st it best, Not to dream all my dream, let's act the rest. As lightning, or a taper's light, Thine eyes, and not thy noise wak'd me; Yet I thought thee (For thou lovest truth) an angel, at first sight; But when I saw thou sawest my heart, And knew'st my thoughts, beyond an angel's art, When thou knew'st what I dreamt, when thou knew'st when excess of joy would wake me, and cam'st then, I must confess, it could not choose but be profane, to think thee any thing but thee. Coming and staying show'd thee, thee, But rising makes me doubt, that now thou art not thou. That love is weak where fear's as strong as he; 'Tis not all spirit, pure and brave, If mixture it of fear, shame, honour have; Perchance as torches, which must ready be, Men light and put out, so thou deal'st with me; Thou cam'st to kindle, goest to come; then I will dream that hope again, but else would die."

Neo listened to every word Princess Luna spoke in her royal Canterlot voice, she spoke loud and clear as she recited her love poem, even though she spoke loudly, Neo loved hearing her beautiful royal Canterlot voice and he loved her poem, when she finished reciting her poem, she waited for his response. Neo came to her and said, "Oh Luna, my beautiful princess, that was a beautiful poem, and that was the most beautiful and most pleasant voice I've ever heard, you're so wonderful." Princess Luna quietly gasped and she felt so happy, she was touched by Neo's sweet comment about her voice, she said, "Oh thank you so much, you're the most wonderful human I've ever known, I'm so glad you liked my poem and you appreciate my royal Canterlot voice, you sure know how to make a princess happy."

Then Neo looked into Princess Luna's eyes for a few seconds, her eyes were so beautiful and Neo felt a strong feeling of love going through him, Princess Luna looked into Neo's eyes as well. As she looked into his eyes, she also felt a strong feeling of love going through her, as they looked into each other's eyes, they were very close, Neo could feel Princess Luna's long mane touching him, her mane was soft and warm and it felt like a soft blanket. Neo could see pure love in her eyes, Princess Luna's feeling of love for him became so strong, she closed her eyes and moved her lips towards Neo's face, Neo turned his cheek to her, then Princess Luna gave Neo a big kiss on the cheek for over 3 seconds. After she kissed him, Neo felt so much love going through him, he could see hearts floating around him and he felt happy, being kissed by an alicorn princess is the most wonderful thing he ever felt. Neo felt so happy, Princess Luna smiled a sweet smile at him, then he gave her a big hug, Princess Luna gently hugged him back, as they hugged, Neo could see into Princess Luna's mane, he could see the night sky in her mane and there were tiny bright stars shining all around her long mane. Neo thought Princess Luna was the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered and he loved her very much. Then Luna giggled sweetly, she wrapped her mane around Neo's face, Neo could see all the stars and a peaceful night sky in her mane, Neo imagined himself flying through the night sky in her mane and it was a wonderful feeling. Luna could see how happy he was, and if he was happy, she was happy.

Princess Celestia was watching her sister and Neo from the entrance to the balcony, she smiled sweetly and she was so happy for her sister, she and Neo were getting along so well and that made Princess Celestia very happy. After they hugged, Neo said, "Princess Luna, I love you so, so much." Luna giggled and blushed and she said, "And I love thou so much." Then Princess Luna stretched her wings and she noticed the time and she said, "Oh my goodness, it's about your bedtime." Neo said, "But I wanna stay with you." Luna giggled and said, "I know and I would love that, but I am the princess and I say you must go to bed, you must sleep." Neo always did what Luna said, not because she was the princess but because he loved her and he respected her wishes, then Luna said, "Come with me my dear, I'll show you to your room."

Neo walked with Princess Luna to the room where he would be staying for the night. When they got the room, Luna kindly opened the door for him and walked him in his room, Neo sat on his bed, Princess Luna walked up to him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and she said, "Goodnight my love, I wish you the sweetest of dreams." Then Princess Luna walked out of the room, she stopped, looked back at Neo and winked at him, then she left the room and went to attend her nightly duties. Neo said a prayer as he went to bed, he thanked God for all his wonderful friends, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and she asked God to bless them all with happiness, then Neo got into bed, he pulled out a book that he had brought with him called Mission to Planet Zebulon, he read the book for a few minutes, then when he got tired enough, Neo began to drift off to sleep while thinking about Princess Luna.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Not Feeling Well

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 2

Not Feeling Well

Neo was sleeping in a bed in Canterlot Castle, he just had the most romantic night with Princess Luna, and he was thinking about her as he slept, he was having a nice dream, meanwhile in another room in the castle, Twilight was still up, she was reading a book and just taking it easy. Spike was already asleep, he was sleeping on the floor next to Twilight's bed, then Princess Celestia came into the room, Twilight said she wanted to keep studying more magic spells and more lessons about friendship, Princess Celestia was very proud of Twilight. But then Princess Celestia told Twilight that she should get some sleep, even her faithful students need their rest. Twilight asked if she could just finish the chapter she was reading, Princess Celestia said she can but she must go to bed once she is finished, she nuzzled Twilight, said goodnight to her and left the room, then Twilight went back to finishing up the chapter she was on in the book she was reading.

Back in Neo's room, Neo began to feel a little strange, he woke up and he felt a little dizzy, Neo got out of bed and walked around the room, he felt strange, and he thought he might have been getting sick. Neo couldn't go back to sleep feeling like he was, then Neo walked out of his room and walked down the hallway, hoping that a little walk would make him feel better. As he walked down the dark hallway, it was very quiet, all he could hear were the sounds of his footsteps, he noticed that there were no guards around. He thought that was weird, every time he has been to Canterlot Castle overnight and walked around the castle hallways, he has never seen any guards around, he thought to himself, "Where do guards go in the middle of the night?"

He continued walking around the hallway, there was a staircase ahead of him, as he approached the staircase, Neo began to feel very dizzy and he started to have blurry vision. Then he got to where he couldn't see where was going, just when he was right at the top of the staircase, Neo vision went black and his mind snapped. Then Neo took one step on the 1st stair and he began falling down the stairs. Neo fell and fell down the stairs until he reached the bottom of the staircase, Neo laid lifelessly on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. Twilight thought she heard something outside her room, she put her book away and went to have a look. Twilight came to the staircase where Neo fell, she looked down from the staircase and she saw Neo laying lifelessly on the floor, Twilight screamed, "NEO!" She ran down the stairs and went to him, she looked at him and tried to wake him up, but he was unconscious. Then Twilight began screaming for help, she ran off to find guards, or Princess Celestia or Princess Luna, whoever she could find to help. 2 minutes later, Neo came back with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they gasped when they saw Neo laying lifelessly on the floor at the staircase, Princess Luna was really worried, she tried to wake him up, but he was completely unconscious. Princess Celestia said that they will have to take him back to his room and wait for him to wake up so they can find out what happened. Their horns glowed and all 3 ponies used their magic to make Neo float, Neo levitated above them a few feet and they levitated Neo in the air, then they walked back to Neo's room with Neo floating in front of them, when they got to Neo's room, they put Neo in bed and waited for him to wake up, they had to know what happened.

And so Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight sat around Neo's bed, watching him and waiting for him to wake up. 20 minutes later, Neo slowly woke up, they were all relieved as he woke up, they asked him if he was okay and then they asked him what happened, Neo said that he couldn't sleep so he took a walk in the hallway, then when he got to the stairs, he felt strange and he suddenly blacked out. The ponies listened to Neo very carefully and they were deeply concerned for him, they thought he might be sick. Neo asked what happened and Twilight said that he took a tumble down the stairs and was unconscious, Princess Celestia comforted Neo and told him he should rest, she said they would do everything they can for him and everything would be okay. So Neo went back to sleep, the 2 princesses went back to their duties and Twilight went back to her room to sleep, but she was still worried about Neo.

The next day, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight came to check on Neo, Neo was sitting up on his bed with his back facing them, Twilight asked Neo if he was feeling any better, Neo said he had gotten worse since he woke up, Neo turned around and he was wearing sunglasses. They were wondering why he was wearing sunglasses inside the castle. Twilight asked Neo what was going on, then Neo took off his sunglasses, the ponies saw something weird about his left eye, his left eyes was red. Twilight looked at his eye and said, "You seem to have ruptured a blood vessel in your sclera, how did that happen?" Neo said, "That's not all, look at this." Neo had a band aid around his finger, he took it off and there was a huge drop of blood on his finger, the ponies gasped, Twilight said, "Neo what happened?" Neo said, "I got cut when I got up on some broken glass, but look at it, it's not clotting and I keep on bleeding." Princess Celestia said, "I'll get you another band aid." Neo said, "Wait, you haven't even seen the worst of it." The ponies listened, Neo opened his shirt and he had huge red bumps all over his stomach and chest, the ponies just started at the bumps, then Neo said, "Have you ever seen anything like this?" The ponies just kept staring at the red bumps, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, they knew that something was very wrong and Neo was very, very sick, and they had to start treating him immediately.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Studying the Virus

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 3

Studying The Virus

Neo was sick, and now he had gotten worse, he had very strange symptoms that nopony had ever seen before. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight had seen his symptoms and they were all shocked by what they saw, they had never seen anything like it and they knew that Neo was very sick and he had to be treated immediately. Twilight was very worried about Neo and she thought she should tell her friends what was going on, Twilight wrote a letter to her friends about what happened to Neo and how sick he had become, she sent the letter to Rarity and asked her that when she reads the letter that she should show it to the rest of her friends.

After Twilight wrote the letter, Princess Luna personally flew over to Ponyville and delivered the letter to Rarity. Rarity was shocked when she read the letter, Twilight mentioned everything about Neo's sickness and his fall down the stairs, Rarity immediately went to find the rest of the mane 6. She showed them all the letter and they were all very worried about Neo, they all thought they should go to Canterlot Castle to be with him as he is treated so they could be there for him, Rainbow Dash did not want to wait, she wanted to go there right away, she knew that Neo needed them and their support. The ponies got on the Friendship Express and were on their way to Canterlot Castle to see Neo, they got there in less than 15 minutes, they galloped inside the castle and looked for Twilight. Twilight greeted them and they asked about Neo, she said he was very sick and when they go in to see him, they must be very gentle with him, and he also has very strange symptoms and they must try not to stare at him. They understood and Rainbow Dash really wanted to see Neo, Twilight took them to the room Neo was in, they went in the room and Neo was in bed sleeping, the ponies all gathered around his bed and just watched him, waiting for him to wake up so he could see that his friends came to see him.

About 20 minutes later, Neo woke up and saw his friends in the room, Twilight asked him how he was feeling, Neo said he still felt bad, Rarity and Applejack came over to Neo, they tried to comfort him but Neo didn't want them to touch him because he was afraid he might be contagious, the last thing he wanted was for his friends to get the sickness he had, they all talked for a while and Pinkie Pie told Neo that he would be okay and he will get better, trying to be optimistic. Then Twilight took a sample of Neo's blood and put it in a small tube, she was going to send the blood sample to Doctor Horse in Ponyville so he could figure out what virus Neo had and if he could be cured. After sending off the blood sample, they waited for a response from Doctor Horse, 2 hours later, Twilight got a letter from Doctor Horse, she read the letter and Doctor Horse said that he examined the blood sample she sent to him, but he couldn't find anything strange in the blood, Twilight had mentioned all the skin masses he had, but Doctor Horse said in the letter that he's examined the blood sample many times and he can't find any evidence of infection, Twilight thought that was very strange, Doctor Horse mentioned in the letter that if Twilight finds out anything about Neo's virus, she should contact him right away.

In Neo's room, Spike was sitting on the bed next to Neo who was now sitting at the edge of his bed, Spike was trying comfort him and assuring Neo that he will get better. Then Twilight came into the room and said she wanted to talk to Neo, Spike left the room and went to take a walk around the castle, Twilight asked Neo how he was feeling, and of course Neo said he still felt horrible, Twilight mentioned to Neo that Doctor Horse in Ponyville examined his blood sample and didn't find anything, Neo thought that was strange, Twilight wondered if Neo's symptoms might be an allergic reaction, she asked Neo about that but he said he wasn't allergic to anything. Twilight asked Neo if there was anything he could tell her, Neo thought of something, he took out the book that he was reading the night before and he showed it to Twilight, he told Twilight that he started getting sick right when he started reading this book, Twilight looked at the book, the book was called Mission to Zebulon, at first she didn't get it, Neo said that his virus may not be from Equestria, Twilight said, "Your virus came from planet Zebulon?" Neo said, "No, I think it's from the book, you see, I got sick right after I started reading it, and the symptoms I have and the virus I think I have is exactly like the virus described in the book, read the back cover."

Twilight thought this was really weird, but she looked at the back cover and read the description, "The mission to Zebulon takes a disastrous turn when crew members contract a hostile virus whose first stage symptoms include uncontrollable bleeding and a strange pattern of black skin protrusions." These were the same exact symptoms that Neo had, Twilight kept reading the book description, "Their only hope is to find an antidote, something that will reverse the process before the virus starts purging all the blood from the bodies of it's victims." Twilight said to Neo, "Neo, this is a fictional virus." Neo said, "I know, but this is too coincidental, I start reading a book that's about an alien virus and soon after reading it, I start developing symptoms that are the same exact symptoms described in this book, what other explanation is there?" Twilight thought to herself, Neo said, "You believe me, don't you Twilight, you're my best friend, you know I would never lie to you." Twilight knew deep down that Neo wouldn't lie to her and that they truly were friends, so she said, "I believe you Neo, don't worry, I will look into it." But then Neo remembered that Spike has touched him a lot since he got sick while comforting him, then Neo said, "Wait, Spike has been touching me a lot, what if he's caught my virus, what if he's spreading it?" Twilight said, "Calm down Neo, worrying won't make you feel any better, you just rest and I will look into this." Neo was worried, but he got into his bed and rested.

Then Twilight went to see her friends and the princesses, she told them what he told her and she mentioned about the book to them, they were concerned as well, Twilight said, "Neo claims that his virus came from this book." She read the description to them and explained that the symptoms Neo had were exactly like the ones in the book, they knew there was something really weird about this book. Suddenly, Spike came into the hallway, he couldn't walk very well and he collapsed on the floor, 2 guards came to his aid, then Twilight, the mane 6 and the princesses came to him as well. They saw that Spike's nose was bleeding a lot and she saw that Spike had huge red bumps all over his body, which were the same huge red bumps that Neo had. When Twilight saw the bumps, she said, "Everypony stay back, this could be contagious." Everypony except Twilight backed away from Spike, she said that she had to get him into the room with Neo, Twilight used her magic to make Spike levitate and she took him into Neo's room. Spike was in a small bed in front of Neo's bed, the mane 6 came in to be with them and to be there for them. Twilight wasn't sure what she was going to do now, she thought about anypony who could come up with an antidote to cure Neo's virus, then Twilight knew exactly who she had to go see, there was only one pony she knew that could probably come up with an antidote that could cure Neo's virus, and that pony was Zecora.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Zecora

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 4

Zecora

Twilight had left Canterlot Castle and she was on the Friendship Express on her way back to Ponyville, she knew one pony who might be able to find a way to cure Neo's virus, and that pony was Zecora. Zecora was a zebra that lived in the Everfree Forest which was right behind Ponyville. Zecora was known for making many medicine potions made from plants and she originally lived in a faraway land in a zebra tribe before she came to the Everfree Forest. Twilight thought she might be the only pony who could help cure Neo's virus, and now she had to find a cure a lot faster because Spike had caught the virus from Neo and was in the same condition as Neo for now. Twilight had the Mission to Zebulon book with her, she thought Zecora might need to look at the book to find a cure.

When the train got to Ponyville, Twilight quickly galloped as fast as she could to the Everfree Forest, but she had to be careful of the strange creatures that live in the forest. When Twilight reached the forest, she galloped through the forest as fast as she could, hoping that she won't encounter any strange creatures. Twilight made it to Zecora's hut within 10 minutes, she gently knocked on the door but the door opened on it's own.

Twilight went inside and saw Zecora mixing liquid, Zecora greeted Twilight and asked what she could do for her. Twilight told Zecora all about Neo's virus, she mentioned his symptoms, his fall down the stairs, and other things. Zecora thought it was very intriguing, but she knew how serious it was. Twilight even mentioned that when Doctor Horse examined a blood sample from Neo, he couldn't find any sign of infection in his blood. Zecora thought that was very strange, but then Twilight showed Zecora the book Neo was reading, Zecora read the description on the back of the book, she could see that the symptoms in the book were exactly the same symptoms that Neo had, Zecora took a good look at the book as if she thought it looked familiar.

Then she said that the book is cursed, Twilight was shocked by what Zecora just said, Zecora explained that the book had a curse on it, she said that whoever reads this book becomes infected with the virus that the book is about. Twilight couldn't believe it, she asked if the virus could be cured, Zecora said there was no way she could know there is a cure without looking through the book, but if she looks through the book, she will get infected just like Neo. Zecora hated to say it, but she said that Twilight would have to find a cure on her own, she should have Neo read the end and see if there was ever a cure in the book and if there is, hope that it will cure Neo's virus. Zecora wished Twilight all the luck in Equestria and hopes that Neo will be cured of his virus. Twilight thanked Zecora and left her hut. Zecora watched Twilight disappear in the distance, she closed her eyes and prayed that Neo will get better. Then Twilight got out of the Everfree Forest and went back to get on the Friendship Express to get back to Canterlot Castle.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 The Virus Spreads

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 5

The Virus Spreads

Twilight had just left Zecora's hut in the Everfree Forest, she was hoping that Zecora could create a cure for Neo's virus, but sadly Zecora said that the book had a curse on it, she said that whoever reads the books becomes infected with the virus that the book is about, so Zecora wouldn't be able to see if there was a cure without reading the book and she would get infected as well. So it was now all up to Twilight to see if there is a cure for Neo's virus, she was now on the Friendship Express back to Canterlot Castle.

When she got to the castle, Twilight went straight to Neo's room, she went into his room, Neo was in bed sleeping, the rest of the mane 6 were in the room with him. But then Fluttershy came over to Twilight and said, "Twilight, help us." Twilight gasped, she saw huge red bumps all over Fluttershy and her left eye was red, then she saw that the other ponies had the huge red bumps all over them, and she also noticed that they no longer had their cutie marks. All of the mane 6 except Twilight were in the same condition as Neo and Spike, Rarity came over to Twilight and said that they had all just caught the virus from being around Neo, they all wanted to stay by his side and they never wanted to leave him. But when they caught the virus, they all lost their cutie marks. Twilight knew she had to work fast to come up with a cure and help her friends.

Twilight went over to Neo, she gently shook him to wake him up. Neo woke up and saw Twilight, he was happy to see her and he was hoping that Twilight had a cure for his virus, but she said she didn't, but Neo had to keep hoping. Twilight told Neo what Zecora told her, that the book was cursed and whoever reads the book gets infected with the virus from the book. Neo couldn't believe it, he even wished he never started reading the book, but then Twilight said that Neo had to tell her everything about the book, first she asked him where he got the book. Neo said he borrowed it from Spike, he said that Spike borrowed some books from the Canterlot Library and this was one of the books Spike had borrowed, Neo saw it and decided to read it so Spike let him have it.

So then Twilight woke up Spike and she had to get some answers from him. Spike was infected just like Neo, but Twilight had to get some answers, Twilight asked Spike where he got the book, Spike explained that he borrowed the book from the Canterlot Library the last time he and Twilight were in Canterlot, Spike found the book in a section of the library known as the Star Swirl section, which was named after the legendary unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded. Spike was looking through various books in the Star Swirl section and he came across the Mission to Zebulon book, it sounded interesting to him so he borrowed it and several other books from the library, but then Neo saw and decided to read it so Spike let him read it first. All of Twilight's friends were listening to Spike's story as Twilight listened, Twilight wondered why that book was in the Star Swirl section of the library, then Twilight mentioned again that the book was cursed, she asked the ponies if any of them looked in or tried to read it and they all said no, they said they all caught the virus from Neo.

Then Twilight gave the book to Neo and she asked him to look through the end to see if there was a cure in the book. Neo was afraid to look into it at first, he was afraid that he might get worse if he did, but Twilight assured him that he will be okay and the other ponies asked him to look as well, they were all counting on him. So Neo looked through the book and read towards the end of it. Neo read and read, but he couldn't find a cure anywhere in the book, right when he reached the end of the book, Neo said to the ponies, "Girls, I've looked all through the end of this book, and there appears to be no cure for this virus, in the book, everypony dies from the virus." The ponies were very worried now, Twilight said, "Oh no, what are we going to do now?"

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Please Get Well

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 6

Please Get Well

When Twilight returned to Canterlot Castle, she came back to find the rest of the mane 6 infected with the same virus that had infected Neo and Spike, and not only did the ponies get infected, the virus had taken away their cutie marks. Neo looked through the ending of the Mission to Zebulon book and didn't find any cure to his virus, in fact at the end of the book, everypony infected with the virus all died, Neo and his friends were starting to lose hope of finding a cure for this virus, but Twilight wasn't about to give up, she was going to do everything she could to find a way to cure the virus.

But she felt that everypony in Ponyville must know what's going on, so while Neo and her friends were resting, Twilight wrote a letter to the Ponyville News Center and wrote about what was going on with Neo and her friends, she felt everypony in Ponyville had to know what was happening, then she mailed the letter and it was on it's way to Ponyville. The letter got to Ponyville later that day and when the ponies of the Ponyville News Center read it, they wrote about it in the newspaper and sent it out for everypony to read. A pony that was handing out newspapers was shouting, "Neo is sick, Neo is sick, read all about it!" Everypony came to get a paper and read all about that Neo was infected with a very serious and contagious virus and the virus had also infected Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Everypony was worried and they were hoping for Neo and his friends were going to get well, some ponies sent gifts and get well cards to Neo and his friends, they all came on the Friendship Express and were delivered right away. The gifts were left outside the door of Neo's room since nopony was allowed to go into the room because the princesses had said the room was quarantined and anypony who even goes near Neo or the the infected ponies might get infected just like them.

Meanwhile, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were sitting in Celestia's throne room, worrying about Neo and the sick ponies, and Princess Luna was very worried, she loved Neo so much, she didn't want anything to happen to the human boy that she loved so much, Princess Celestia comforted her sister and assured her that Neo and his friends will get well again, she didn't want anything to happen to Neo either, she considered Neo her son and she loved him very much like he was her own son. She told her sister that Twilight was working on finding a cure for Neo and she had faith that Twilight will succeed, Princess Luna hoped that her big sister was right, she just couldn't bear the thought of losing the human that she loved so dearly. Princess Celestia even said that if Twilight does succeed in curing Neo and her friends of this deadly virus, Twilight's studies of friendship will be complete and she will be ready for her future.

Twilight was in the room with Neo, trying to comfort him and her friends, then a knock came at the door, Twilight couldn't let anyone in the room because Neo and her friends were so contagious. Twilight opened the door and saw that it was the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she quickly came outside and closed the door, she greeted them and she was surprised that they came all the way over here by themselves. They each had a small gift and a get well card for Neo, Sweetie Belle also had a gift and card for Rarity, Applebloom also had a gift and card for Applejack and Scootaloo also had a gift and card for Rainbow Dash. Twilight said that she will give them their gifts and they should get back to Ponyville, Sweetie Belle asked if they could see Neo, but Twilight said no, they all begged to see Neo, they wanted to see him really bad, but Twilight said that Neo was very sick and very contagious and if they get too close to him, they will get infected as well and she couldn't let that happen. Twilight also knew that they would freak out at all the huge red bumps Neo had all over his body. Twilight assured them that she will tell Neo they came to wish him to get well and she will give him and the other ponies their gifts. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were disappointed, they loved Neo very much, but they knew they couldn't risk getting themselves infected, so they did what Twilight said, they asked Twilight to give him a hug for them and they hope he will get well soon, then the Cutie Mark Crusaders began galloping out of the castle and they went to the Friendship Express to get back to Ponyville.

Twilight went back in the room with the gifts and cards, she gave them to Neo and the other ponies and they loved the gifts and cards very much, Neo knew how much the Cutie Mark Crusaders loved him, they all saw him as their idol and maybe even like an older brother. Twilight sat by Neo's side and comforted him, she would also go around to comfort each of her friends and Spike. Twilight was still trying to think of a way to come up with a cure, but she didn't know how, she said next she will look through various spells by Star Swirl the Bearded and see if he had any spells that could cure a virus. Then Neo went to sleep and rested, Twilight swore that she wouldn't stop until she found a way to cure the virus, Twilight was tired so she fell asleep right next to Neo, all that studying and trying to find a cure for the virus made her so tired.

An hour later, Twilight woke up, Neo, the ponies and Spike were still resting, but then Twilight felt strange, she looked at herself and she saw huge red bumps all over her body, she looked in a mirror and saw that her left eye was red, Twilight realized that she was now infected with the virus, now she was going to have to move even faster to try to find a way to cure the virus before it's too late.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Everything Will Be Alright

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 7

Everything Will Be Alright

Twilight has now become infected with the virus that Neo had, now she knew that she was going to have to move even faster to come up with a cure before it's too late. Neo woke up and as he woke up, Twilight went over to him and she showed him the red bumps on her body, Neo was so upset, he said, "No, not you too." He was hoping that Twilight wouldn't catch the virus, but she had been around him a lot so he was not really surprised that she had caught it. Twilight tried to keep Neo calm, she said there was still hope and she will find a way to cure the virus.

The other ponies in the room woke up, when Pinkie Pie saw that Twilight was now infected, she was shocked, her mane ballooned up, popped like a balloon, and hung down behind her head. She had a sad look on her face, she had become Pinkamena. Now that she had seen that Twilight had become infected with the virus, she was beginning to lose hope, Twilight went over to Pinkie Pie and tried to cheer her up, but as long as she was Pinkamena, she couldn't be cheerful, Twilight assured Pinkie that everything would be alright, she just has to have faith and believe that they will get better.

As Twilight was comforting Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy came over to Neo, she said to him, "Um... Neo, I just wanted to tell you that, if we don't make it through this, I want you to know that I've really enjoyed having you as a friend, I've enjoyed and cherished every minute we've all spent together, you've been a wonderful friend and you've done so much for me, if this really is the end for us, I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and what a wonderful friend you've been to me." Neo was touched by Fluttershy's words and so were the other ponies, Neo gave Fluttershy a hug, she hugged him back, and as they were hugging, Neo said, "I love you so much Fluttershy, you've always been a wonderful friend and we will always be friends, but don't lose hope, we just have to keep having faith and keep on believing that we will make it, I know we will get better, we just have to keep our faith." Fluttershy knew that what Neo was saying was true, she had to keep believing that they will survive this, Fluttershy gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush, and she said she loved him, Neo said he loved Fluttershy too and she went back to sit on the floor.

Then the door opened and Princess Luna floated into the room, she had a barrier shield around her, she wanted to see Neo, but she knew she couldn't come into the room without being protected or she would get infected just like the mane 6 and Spike, so she created this shield to protect herself. She floated over to Neo and she hovered over him, she said she had to come and see him, she had been so worried and she wanted to know if he was getting any better. Neo said that Twilight is still trying to find a way to cure his virus, Luna told Neo how much she loved him and that she was going to keep on hoping that Neo will get better along with his friends, since she couldn't touch him, she blew a kiss to him and floated out of the room.

Neo came out of bed and sat on the floor with his friends, he told them that their friendship is forever and they will always be friends, then Neo sang a song for his friends to keep their hopes up ("Swing Low Sweet Chariot" by Chantel Kreviazuk), they thought the song was so beautiful, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity cried as they listened to the song, after Neo finished the song, the mane 6 and Spike hugged Neo, his song made them feel better even though they were still infected, Spike even snuggled against Neo and told Neo how he is like an older brother to him, Neo hugged Spike and even considered him his little brother. Then there came a knock at the door, Twilight opened the door, there was nopony there but there was a small box and a card sitting outside the door, Twilight brought them in the room and saw that card had Neo's name on it, Neo looked at the card and saw that the card was from Princess Cadence, Twilight asked Neo to read it to them, so Neo read the card to his friends,

Dear Neo Anderson,

I heard you weren't feeling very well, so I am sending you this little gift and this card to wish you the best and I am hoping that you will get better soon, the crystal ponies in my empire are all sending their love and their prayers for you, we are all wishing you the best and we all hope you will get better soon, Shining Armor also wishes for you to get better, we hope you will come to visit us again in the Crystal Empire, please get better soon, and I love you very much."

Yours sincerely,

Princess Cadence.

There was a small note at the bottom of the card that said:

Hope you will get better soon kid, give my little sister a hug for me and tell I love her and I miss her, hope you to see both of you again very soon.

Shining Armor.

Twilight was happy to hear from her brother as well. Neo opened the gift he got from Princess Cadence, it was a small snowglobe with the Crystal Castle inside it, the snowglobe played music as it snowed inside the globe, Neo loved the gift and he thought it was very thoughtful of Princess Cadence to send him this gift. Twilight thought Neo should try to rest some more, she told him that she asked a pony from the Canterlot Library to bring her a book of various magic spells by Star Swirl the Bearded to this room so she could see if there were any spells that could cure a virus in the book, and they had to wait for it come, all they could do for now was wait and hope that Twilight will still be able to cure Neo's virus.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 How to Cure a Fictional Virus

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 8

How To Cure a Fictional Virus

Twilight and her friends were all infected with a deadly alien virus that they caught from their friend Neo who caught the virus from a cursed book titled Mission to Zebulon, the ponies had lost their cutie marks and some of them were beginning to lose hope of getting cured, especially Pinkie Pie. Neo was trying to tell her to be optimistic about this, but Pinkie Pie was very sad, she was so sad that she had become Pinkamena, Neo rubbed Pinkie's head and tried to comfort her and get her to be cheerful again, but the longer Pinkie was sick, the more sad and depressed she got.

Twilight told Neo a story about Pinkie Pie's history, Twilight told Neo that Pinkie Pie grew up on a rock farm with her family and 3 sisters, she also mentioned that Pinkie Pie's real name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, which Neo found fascinating. She told Neo that back when Pinkie Pie lived on the rock farm, she was always depressed and wished she had a better life. But then one day when she saw a sonic rainboom, she smiled as she looked at it, it made her so happy that she dedicated her life to spreading joy to other ponies. Soon after that she threw a party and invited her family to it, they didn't like it at first, but they eventually smiled and had fun at the party and that was when Pinkie Pie earned her cutie mark. Neo was fascinated by Twilight's story about Pinkie Pie's history, he was so happy to know a pony like Pinkie Pie.

Then there came a knock at the door, Twilight opened the door, once again there was nopony there, but she saw a book in front of the door, it was the book of various spells by the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded that she had asked for. Twilight grabbed the book and closed the door, she frantically began searching through the book to see if there were any spells that could cure Neo's virus. Twilight looked through the book and saw various magic spells, then she came across a spell that Star Swirl the Bearded called the alien plague cure spell. Twilight was shocked when she saw this, she looked at the spell and Star Swirl had described the same exact symptoms that Neo had and even mentioned that the virus infects the victim through a book called Mission To Zebulon, this really surprised Twilight, she said that Star Swirl the Bearded had read this book and got infected with the virus just like Neo, and he was trying to find a way to cure it. Twilight looked at the spell he had, but sadly, the spell was unfinished.

Neo, Spike and the ponies couldn't believe, even the legendary pony wizard Star Swirl the Bearded couldn't find a way to cure the virus from this cursed book. The 8 friends couldn't believe it, now they were wondering what to do now, they were wondering if there was any hope for them now. Twilight mentioned that there was no cure in the book and everypony infected with the virus in the book died from the virus, Spike said, "So we're just going to die, because some lousy writer couldn't come up with a happy ending?" Twilight said, "I'm starting to think that whoever wrote this book didn't want there to be way to cure the virus, I think the writer put a curse on the book that whoever reads the book would be infected with the virus the writer created in the book, I think the only way to cure this virus is we have to use our imagination and our friendship to create a cure." Spike said, "I've lost you Twilight." Twilight said, "An imaginary virus calls for an imaginary cure." Spike said, "We're dying Twilight, we need a real cure." Twilight said, "The only way for us to cure this virus is we have to rewrite the ending to this book and give it a happy ending." Spike said, "How are we going to do that?" Twilight said, "This is where Star Swirl the Bearded failed, he couldn't finish the cure because he was trying to find a real cure for the virus, but he couldn't figure it out, he didn't realize that the only way to cure the virus was to use his imagination and rewrite the ending to the book and the virus would have been cured, but sadly, he mentioned in his spell book that after you're infected with the virus for 10 days, nothing can save you, not even alicorn magic, by then it was too late, the virus purged all Star Swirl's blood and killed him." Spike said, "That was why this book was in the Star Swirl section in the Canterlot Library, he had been trying to fight the virus in this book." Twilight said, "That's right Spike, and now it's all up to us now, only we and we alone can cure this virus, but we have to work together to cure it." Neo said, "I've been infected with this virus for a week now, we only have 3 days left to cure it, if I die, all of you will die and I can't let that happen." Twilight looked at Neo and said, "I know Neo, don't worry, we will beat this, you just have to hold onto your faith." Neo said, "I believe in you Twilight, I know you can beat this, you can cure me." Twilight said, "Yes, but we have to work together to beat this, let's start coming up with a cure."

The 8 friends put their hooves, claw and hand in the air and cheered for themselves, knowing that they will cure the virus. Twilight worked on coming up with a cure for the virus right away, Neo played a song with his mind and sang it to his friends while Twilight worked on creating a cure for the virus ("Hallelujah" by John Cale). Meanwhile in Ponyville, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were sitting in their clubhouse, they were very worried about Neo and the ponies, deep down in their little hearts, they were holding onto their faith, hoping that Neo and the ponies will get better.

Back at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were also holding onto their faith, also hoping that Neo and the ponies would get better, they touched their horns and held their horns together, believing that Twilight will come up with a cure for Neo's virus, but they knew that Twilight had to work fast, they knew she was now infected and they also knew that if Neo dies from the virus, then the ponies and Spike will die as well. But they were still hoping and holding onto their faith, they believed deep down in their hearts that Twilight will cure Neo's virus, and they knew that Twilight will have to create a cure quickly before it's too late.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Creating the Cure

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 9

Creating The Cure

Twilight was trying to work faster at coming up with a cure for Neo's virus since she only had 3 more days to cure him, if she doesn't cure him by then, nothing will be able to save him, he would die and so would the mane 6 and Spike. Twilight was also going to have to finish the spell by Star Swirl the Bearded to cure the virus. Twilight was looking over the spell and it mentioned that when a cure is created, only the first pony that was infected must take the cure, once the first infected pony is cured, then other ponies infected will be cured as well.

Twilight was still trying to come up with a cure for the virus, but then she had an idea, nothing is more powerful than the love of family and friends. Neo and the mane 6 and Spike were all such good friends, she thought that maybe their friendship will cure the virus. She said to her friends, "Everypony, I think I know how to cure this virus." Neo, Spike and the ponies listened to Twilight, she said that love is the most powerful element and only their friendship can cure the virus. They didn't understand but Twilight explained that if they are truly friends, then the medicine that can cure Neo's virus is their friendship. But the key to curing this virus is Neo, he was the first one that got infected, so they must help cure him so that they can be cured.

The mane 6 and Spike gathered around Neo who was now sitting on the floor, Twilight told Neo that only their friendship can cure the virus, she asked Neo to tell her and the ponies how he feels about them. Neo wasn't sure that this would work, but he had to trust Twilight and he trusted her with his life, so he began. He said that Pinkie Pie may not be able to make him laugh or even smile all the time, but he still appreciates her for trying and she makes still makes him happy, he is very happy to have a friend like her. He said that Fluttershy is the kindest and sweetest of all ponies, he loves spending time with her just as much as she loves spending time with him, he loves Fluttershy so much and she is a wonderful friend to him. He said that Rarity is a pony with a generous heart, always willing to help him out in any way she can, and the best gift he had ever received from Rarity is her friendship and he loves her very much. He said that Applejack is always there when he needs somepony to talk to, and she has taught him to always be honest and truthful to himself, he's so happy to have a friend like Applejack. He said that Rainbow Dash can be egotistical at times, and sometimes he gets annoyed by her constant bragging and harmless pranks, but she is a loyal friend and if he's ever in trouble, she is always the first one there to help him and he's honored to have a loyal friend like her.

He said that Spike is a wonderful assistant to Twilight and he can sometimes offer good advice, he even helped Neo get up the courage to meet Princess Celestia for the first time back when he first came to Equestria, if it wasn't for Spike, he probably would have run away and tried to avoid meeting Princess Celestia, he said that Spike is a wonderful little friend and he is like a little brother to him. Then he got to Twilight, he said that she has been the most wonderful friend of all to him, when he first came to Equestria, he was very scared and he didn't know what to do, but she became his friend right away and she even let him stay with her at the Golden Oak Library, she didn't even have to do that but she wanted to, she let him stay with her out of her own free will. Twilight has done so much for him and he's done a lot for her as well, he said that Twilight was the most magical unicorn he had ever known and she was the closet friend he has ever have.

Everypony was touched by Neo's kind words, they all knew deep down that they were all close friends and they knew that they would always be friends, nothing could take away their friendship and their friendship is forever. They all shared a group hug, expressing their friendship, as they hugged, Neo said, "You all mean so much to me, and you all mean more to me than anything else in Equestria, I love you all so much." The ponies and Spike replied, "We love you too." And they all shared a moment of pure friendship. Then Twilight said that he has now taken his medicine by expressing how he truly feels about his friends, she said that now they all have to sleep and as they sleep, they all have to think about all the wonderful times they have had with each other, and when they wake up, the virus should be cured. Neo sat in his bed and he sang a song for the ponies ("Yield Not To Temptation") The ponies and Spike listened to his song, they loved the song and they thought the song was beautiful, then the ponies and Spike fell asleep while thinking about the wonderful times they had together, Neo went to sleep thinking about the same thing as he finished his song.

2 hours later, Neo woke up Twilight and said, "Twilight, something's happened." Neo opened his shirt, he no longer had the red bumps on him, Twilight felt so happy, Twilight looked at herself and she no longer had red bumps on her either, Neo's left eye was normal and so was Twilight's, then the ponies and Spike woke up, Neo and Twilight showed them that Neo was cured and his symptoms were all gone, they were all so happy, they looked at each other and saw they no longer had red bumps or a red eye, Pinkie Pie's mane fluffed back up and she was happy again, she shouted, "Let's have a we've been cured party." The 8 friends hugged each other, their friendship is what cured the virus, now there was only one thing left that they had to do, they had to get rid of the Mission To Zebulon book and makes sure it will never again infect another pony and Twilight also needs to finish Star Swirl's spell so that future readers will know that the only way to cure a virus like the one Neo had is the Medicine of Friendship.

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 The Princess of Friendship

My Little Pony: The Medicine of Friendship

Chapter 10

The Princess of Friendship

It was finally over, Neo had been cured and the mane 6 and Spike were cured as well, the 8 friends were so happy that it was all over. Pinkie Pie wanted to throw a party, but Twilight had a few things to take care of, she had to get rid of the Mission To Zebulon book and complete Star Swirl's spell in his spell book. Neo and his friends left the room and went outside the castle to the castle courtyard. It was nighttime and the courtyard was beautiful at night, Neo gave the book to Spike and Spike used his fire breath to burn the book, Neo, Spike and the ponies watched the book burn so that nopony will ever be infected with the virus from the book ever again. After the book was burned, Spike cleaned up the ashes and Twilight finished Star Swirl's spell in his spell book. Twilight wrote in the book, "From all of us together, together we're friends, express your friendship to your friends and remember your most wonderful times with your friends, and the virus will be cured." Neo watched Twilight write those words in the book, after she wrote them, they looked at each other, smiled, and they shared a big hug. As the hugged, they both whispered to each other, "Best friends forever." And they hugged each other even tighter.

Suddenly, a huge light surrounded Neo and Twilight, the ponies and Spike gasped at the light, the light blinded them and then it vanished, Neo and Twilight were gone as well, Fluttershy said, "What happened?" The ponies just stared in shock at what just happened, right where Neo and Twilight stood before they disappeared was a mark in the shape and pattern of Twilight's cutie mark. Neo and Twilight were now in a strange, ethereal space full of stars and nebulae, they looked around and had no idea where they were, Neo said, "Twilight, where the hell are we?" Twilight said, "I don't know Neo, hello, where are we, what is this place?"

Then suddenly, Princess Celestia appeared before them, she smiled at them, she said to Neo, "Hello Neo, I'm so pleased to see that you are well again." Then she looked at Twilight with a smile and said, "Congratulations, Twilight. I knew you could do it." Twilight said, "Princess... I don't understand. What did I do?" Various windows of the past showing Twilight helping others and learning about friendship passed by them and Princess Celestia said, "You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a great unicorn like Star Swirl the Bearded was not able to do, because he did not understand friendship like you do. The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well. You have proven that you're ready, Twilight." Twilight said, "Ready? Ready for what?" Princess Celestia sang a song about how proud she is of Twilight and her successes of studying friendship and how far she has come, she said it was time for a change and said it was time for Twilight to fulfill her destiny. Princess Celestia floated above them, her horn glowed, then a shifting blob of magenta energy emerged from Twilight's chest and began to swirl around her while a pulsing white light grew from her very center. Twilight floated in the air, Neo watched with amazement at what was happening to her, the whirls of magenta and white blanketed her, and she disappeared in a brilliant flash, like the supernova of a star, Neo disappeared as well.

Back in the courtyard of Canterlot Castle, a variation of Twilight's cutie mark appeared and floated down to the ground. Twilight's friends and Spike watched as the light faded away and Neo and Twilight appeared before them. Twilight was now a little taller, she had her head down, then she lifted her head and she opened a pair of feathered wings. Neo, the ponies and Spike looked at her in amazement, Twilight now had wings. Applejack said, "Twilight, is that you?" Everypony except Neo gasped and Applejack said, "I've never seen anything like it." Rainbow Dash said, "Twilight's got wings, awesome, I've got a new flying buddy." Rarity said, "Why, you've become an Alicorn. I didn't even know that was possible." Pinkie Pie swung by on a rope and shouted, "Alicorn party." Fluttershy said, "You look just like a princess." Then Princess Celestia appeared and said, "That's because she is a princess." The ponies and Spike gasped and couldn't believe what they heard, but Neo didn't seem surprised at all, Twilight said, "I'm a princess?" Princess Celestia said, "Since you've come to Ponyville, you've displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, the leadership of a true princess" Then Twilight said, "But... does this mean I won't be your student anymore? Princess Celestia smiled and said, "Not in the same way as before. I'll still be here to help and guide you, but we're all your students now, too. You are an inspiration to us all, Twilight. Twilight said, "But... what do I do now? Is there a book about being a princess I should read?" Princess Celestia giggled and said, "There will be time for all of that later."

Then Princess Celestia walked over to Neo and said, "And as for you Neo, my sweet little boy, I have a gift for you too." Neo said, "You do?" Princess Celestia said, "Since you came to Equestria and became friends with Twilight, you've helped her learn so many lessons about friendship along with her friends and you have helped her become the princess that she has now become, for that, I am very proud of you Neo, and I give you this special gift." Her horn glowed, then a shifting blob of magenta energy emerges from Neo's face and began to swirl around his face, then a light covered up Neo's face for a few seconds, the magenta energy and light blanketed his face, when the energy and light faded away, they could see his face, the ponies and Spike stared at Neo for a second, they were surprised but they all smiled, they seemed very happy about what they were seeing. Rarity said, "Why Neo dear, you look so handsome." Applejack said, "Yeah sugarcube, you're a very handsome young man." Neo said, "What are you talking about?" Twilight said, "Neo, it's your face." Spike handed Neo a hand mirror and said, "Here take a look."

Neo looked at himself in the mirror and he saw that his face was completely normal, the mutilated side of his face was no longer mutilated, it was now completely normal, Neo said, "My face, my face is back." Neo looked at Princess Celestia who was smiling a sweet smile at him, Neo said to her, "Thank you Celestia, thank you so much, this is the most wonderful gift you've ever given me, now I won't have to wear a mask or makeup all the time anymore." Neo gave Princess Celestia a hug, she hugged him back and said, "You're very welcome my sweet little boy, you deserve this gift, I am very proud of you, my son." Neo felt so honored hearing Princess Celestia call him her son, she was the most wonderful mother he had ever had, Twilight said to Neo, "I'm so happy for you Neo, I had no idea you looked so handsome, you're very cute." She winked at Neo, Neo blushed and the ponies giggled at the embarrassment, Neo said, "Thank you Twilight, and I'm so happy for you, you're a princess now."

Twilight smiled a proud smile at Neo and the ponies and Spike smiled as well. Neo looked at Princess Celestia for a second, she nodded at him like she wanted Neo to tell Twilight something. Neo said to Twilight, "Twilight, there's something I have to tell you." And he made a guilty look, Twilight made a concerned look and said, "What is it Neo?" The ponies and Spike were curious, they all made concerned looks and Twilight said, "What is it Neo, you can tell me anything." Neo got down on his knees so he could be closer to her, he looked into her eyes and said, "I knew this was coming, I knew that you were going to become the princess of friendship." Twilight, the ponies and Spike gasped, they couldn't believe what Neo just said, Twilight said, "You.. you knew about this, you knew I was going to become a princess?" Neo said, "Yes I did, Princess Celestia told me all about this over a month ago, she wanted me to know because she wanted me to help you in your studies of friendship lessons." Twilight said, "I see, but why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything." The ponies and Spike wanted to know too, they were listening very carefully, Neo said, "Because Princess Celestia didn't want me to tell you, she was afraid that if you knew about your future as princess, you might get worried and would have trouble learning your friendship lessons, she wanted me to keep a secret until now, you understand don't you." Neo put her hands on Twilight's cheeks, they looked into each other's eyes for a second, the ponies and Spike were waiting for Twilight to answer.

Twilight had tears in her eyes, but then she said, "I understand, I probably wouldn't have become a princess if I knew about it, so I understand why you kept it a secret, and you're right Neo, if it wasn't for you and my friends, I probably wouldn't have earned these wings and became a princess, I understand." Then Twilight wrapped her new wings around Neo and they both shared a hug, the ponies and Spike awed at the sweet moment, as they hugged, Twilight said with a tear in her eye, "You're a wonderful friend Neo, I'm so happy you're my friend." Neo said, "I'm so happy you're my friend too, and I'm so happy you're a princess now, you've always been a princess to me." That nice comment made Twilight so happy, she hugged Neo a little tighter, Princess Celestia smiled, she thought it was such a sweet moment. To make it happier, the ponies and Spike joined in and hugged both of them, they all shared a group hug and had a true moment of friendship. It was the beginning of a new future for Twilight.

The next day, There was a princess coronation ceremony at Canterlot Castle. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence were presiding over the ceremony. The room was full of ponies, including Twilight's parents, the rest of the mane 6 and Spike were standing at the left side of the princesses, Neo stood in between Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, it was at Luna's request that Neo stand with them, he was wearing all black and wearing his white Gothic makeup, which the princesses didn't mind at all. Before they started, Princess Luna said to Neo, "I'm so happy you're all better now, I was so worried that I was going to lose you." Neo said, "My friends helped me get better and it was our friendship that made me well again." Princess Luna smiled and said, "Indeed it was, I knew Twilight would cure you, I'm just so happy you're okay." She gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush. When the ceremony started, music played for a second, then Princess Celestia said, "We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. My most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, has done many extraordinary things since she's lived in Ponyville. She even helped reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna. But today, Twilight Sparkle did something extraordinary. She created new magic, proving without a doubt that she is ready to be crowned Equestria's newest princess." Twilight's parents were listening and her mother felt like crying, she was so proud of her daughter, then Princess Celestia said, "Mares and gentlecolts, may I present for the very first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Neo played music with his mind as Twilight and her royal procession entered the throne room, the music he played was just right for the occasion ("Rule Britannia" - The British Bulldog WWE version), Twilight and her royal procession entered the room as the music played, Twilight was wearing a beautiful dress and her mane was longer, she stood before the 3 princesses and she was crowned with a tiara that had a newer version of the element of magic. Everypony in the room clapped and cheered for Twilight, then they went outside onto the balcony where there was a huge crowd of ponies waiting to see their new princess. Twilight, the princesses and Neo stood out on the balcony and Twilight was very nervous, all the ponies were waiting for Twilight to speak but she was nervous, Princess Celestia said, "Say something, princess." Twilight cleared her throat and said to the crowd, "A little while ago, my teacher and mentor Princess Celestia sent me to live in Ponyville. She sent me to study friendship, which is something I didn't really care much about. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, especially my good friend Neo Anderson, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest pony in Equestria. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everypony"

The entire crowd cheered for their new princess, in the crowd, Shining Armor was watching his little sister and he was so happy for her, he had tears in his eyes, Neo could see him from the balcony. Then Twilight and Neo exited the balcony and they were escorted to her very own chariot. Before they got in the chariot, the mane 6, Spike and Shining Armor came to see Twilight, Shining Armor said he was so proud of her, her friends were so happy for her, Fluttershy said, "We love you both of you." Neo said, "We love you too girls." Twilight said, "We sure do, we are best friends forever." Then Twilight got into the chariot and she let Neo ride in it, the chariot went down the road in a coronation parade, Spike was also in the chariot. Neo kept playing his song for Twilight as they rode in the chariot ("Rule Britannia" - The British Bulldog WWE version) He waved to the crowd of ponies and Twilight also waved to the crowd.

When the parade was over, Twilight decided to try out her new wings. Neo flew up into the air and Twilight flew up in the air, following him, Neo flew through the air like Superman and Twilight flew right beside him, as they flew, they looked at each other, Twilight said to him, "Everything is going to be just fine." And she winked at him, and so Neo and Twilight flew over Canterlot and were looking forward to Twilight's future as the princess of friendship.

End of chapter 10. The End.


End file.
